


Waiting for the storm

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Andrew waits for the storm to bring Neil home.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Waiting for the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent flowery fluff. Neil might be some sort of storm spirit. I don't know.

The wind blew through the field, causing the flowers and grass to ripple. It was somewhere between cold and cool, not quite warm or chilled enough to be either. With the wind, the threat of storms loomed, though the field and the cottage built in it didn't mind. With storms, came Neil Josten. The cottage, the field, and the man who watched over the lovely, little area looked forward to the storm and the person it brought. 

The man who watched the cottage and the field, Andrew Minyard, sat on the porch. He sat in a painted rocking chair that matched his picturesque surroundings, but not him. Not exactly, or maybe it did, but it didn't match his perception of himself. In comparison to the lovely field, and home, and peace, he was harsh. He was blunt, not soft. But though he didn't know it, the field and cottage had decided he was a wonderful match for them. 

"I thought I'd find you here."

Neil's voice came as night fell. 

"You got lucky."

Neil laughed.

"I missed you."

"Get inside dumbass. I don't want to be caught in the rain."

"Says the man who waited at risk of a thunderstorm for me."

"I hate you."

Andrew said it like it was a dull fact, Neil grinned.

"Sure that's why you married me."


End file.
